With Me
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Hinamori yang sekarang menajdi sandra para espada bertemu dengan sexta espada...  pertarungan antara mereka berduapun tak bisa dihindari. tapi kenapa Grimmjow tidak ingin membunuh wanita bermata hazel itu? craaaaaaaaaaaaaack...


Fiction request dari Hikari Sora Kuchiki anakku, maaf kalau kurang puas dengan fic ini soalnya SANGAT ragu untuk mempublishnya. –plak- yaudah, enjoy aja degh…

WARNING! WARNING!

CRACK PAIRING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Bleach belongs to TITE KUBO

Title : With me

Rated : T

Genre : romance/hurt/comfort

Pair : GrimmjowxHinamori –CRAAAAAAAACK-

With me

By: Kurosaki Shicchi

Summary: Dia mantan bawahan Aizen, lemah sekali….

Chapter 1

Our first sigh

Seireitei dalam keadaan gawat. Karena kawanan Arrancar dan Espada menyerbu kota itu secara mendadak. Seluruh kapten berjaga di divisi masing-masing, begitu juga dengan sang fukutaichou divisi lima.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou," panggil salah satu anggota divisi lima bawahan Hinamori.

"Kita mendapat pesan dari Hitsugaya-taichou untuk menjaga anda," kata bawahan Hinamori.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," kata Hinamori yang langsung ber-shunpo menuju gerbang luar seireitei.

"Fukutaichou…" jerit bawahannya sambil mengejarnya.

"Hinamori…." Panggil Renji yang ikut ber-shunpo disamping Hinamori.

"Abarai-kun, aku mendapat perintah dari Sou-taichou untuk menjaga gerbang selatan," kata Hinamori.

"Kau yakin? Reiatsu disana cukup besar," kata Renji. Hinamori menajamkan matanya dan mengangguk tegas.

"Aku adalah wakil kapten divisi lima, dan aku sangat yakin." Kata Hinamori tegas.

DRAP

"Hinamori-kun, menghindar…." Kata Renji cepat-cepat sambil menarik tangan Hinamori untuk menjauhi sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Abarai…kun…" kata Hinamori yang memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Matanya mengarah ke sosok yang mereka lihat sebagai espada.

"Aku espada ke 4. Ullqiora Shciffer," katanya memperkenalkan diri. Kedua fukutaichou itu terkejut. Mereka tak akan menduga kalau yang bakalan mereka jumpa adalah Espada nomor empat. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengalahkannya?

"Abarai….kun…"

"Hinamori, pergilah. Kau sampaikan kepada Kuchiki-taichou kalau disini ada Espada ke empat," kata Abarai.

"Tapi, Abarai-kun… kau tidak bisa melawannya sendirian,"

"Aku memang tidak bisa, tapi aku bisa mengulur-ulur waktu. Selama itu, kau pergilah sampaikan pesanku," kata Renji.

"Tapi…"

"PERGILAH…"

"H…Hai!" kata Hinamori langsung shunpo menjauhi Renji dan Ullqiora.

"Abarai-kun… berusahalah, jangan kalah dulu. Tunggu aku…."

"Hmmm, sayang sekali. Tapi wanita itu tidak akan mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk membawa para kapten kemari, Karena di gerbang utara sudah ada Espada kelima menantinya," kata Ullqiora.

"N…nani? Hinamori…"

BRUUKKK

Renji langsung terlempar oleh tendangan dari Ullqiora.

"Arrgghhh…. Chikuso…" katanya. Dengan cepat Renji langsung mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Hoero… Zamibaru…."

"Itu juga belum cukup buatmu untuk bisa membunuhku…" kata sang espada dingin.

"Cih… kau terlalu meremehkanku," kata Renji dengan senyum khasnnya.

"Abarai-kun…" tunggulah sebentar. Hinamori yang bershunpo langsung berhenti ketika melihat seseorang ada di depan menghadangnya mendadak.

"Apa ini? Hanya fukutaichou yang lemah…" kata Espada kelima, Nnoitra.

"Espada…" kata Hinamori. Dia langsung menarik tobiume keluar. Nnoirta yang hanya santai langsung melet –plak- sambil menunjukkan peringkat espadanya.

"Nomor lima…" gumam Hinamori.

"Hahaha… benar. Aku espada peringkat lima, Nnoitra." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" kata Hinamori sambil mengeluarkan shikainya.

Hinamori mengarahkan bola api itu kearah Nnoitra. Namun sayang, bagi espada itu Hinamori hanyalah semut kecil. Dengan mudahnya dia menepis bola api itu.

DRAP

Nnoitra dengan cepatnya ber-shunpo dan sekarang berada di belakang Hinamori. Sementara Hinamori yang kaget langsung melihat ke arah belakangnya. Nnoitra sudah siap dengan pedangnya untuk memukul Hinamori.

"Matilah kau…"

"I…ini…"

"Hinamori-chan…" kata Matsumoto. Hitsugaya yang merasakan reiatsu Hinamori mulai hilang langsung menuju tempat berkumpulnya reiatsu Hinamori.

"Taichou…" kata Matsumoto mencoba menenangkan Hitsugaya. Namun sayang, Hitsugaya sudah ber shunpo meninggalkan Matsumoto.

"Hinamori… apa yang telah terjadi?" hela Matsumoto.

"Hinamori…" panggil Hitsugaya yang telah tiba di Gerbang utara. Namun nihil. Tak ada apa-apa disitu. Hanya reiatsu Hinamori yang samar-samar yang dapat dia rasakan.

"KUSO! Aku terlambat menyelamatkannya," kata Hitsugaya.

Ditempat lain….

"Huuuh… kenapa kau langsung datang ketika kami sedang senang-senangnya menghancurkan Seireitei?" tanya Yammy ke Ulqiorra.

"Kalian melanggar perintah Aizen-sama. Mengahncurkan Seireitei tanpa perintahnya," kata Ulqiorra.

"Cih…" kata Nnoitra.

"Lagipula… aku merasa ada yang membawa oleh-oleh dari seireitei…" kata Stark. Dia melihat Nnoitra mengendong seseorang dipundaknya. Ya. itu adalah shinigami yang tadi dia lawan. Hinamori Momo.

"Waaah… ada shinigami… akhirnya ada yang bisa kujadikan kelinci percobaan," kata Szael Apporro dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Khekhekhe… aku melawannya tadi… dan tak ada salahnya dia kita bawa kemari," kata Nnoitra.

"Wah… ternyata ada anggota baru disini, dan tak kalah tanggung, fukutaichou-nya Aizen-sama," kata Gin.

"Grimmjow… aku tugaskan kau untuk menjaganya…" kata Aizen. Grimmjow yang baru saja melihat wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

"Hi…hitsugaya…kun…" kata Hinamori yang langsung terbangun. Dia menemukan dirinya dalam sebuah ruangan. Dia menerawang tempat itu secara keseluruhan. Terasa asing baginya. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat tempat itu.

"Sudah bangun ternyata," kata espada yang ditugaskan menjaganya.

"K…kau…" kata Hinamori sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang tadi diserang Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez… espada ke enam," katanya datar. Hinamori langsung mencari Tobiume, Zanpakutounya.

"Kemana…" kata Hinamori sambil mencari-cari zanpakutounya.

"Zanpakutou milikmu telah di ambil oleh pemimpin kami.." kata Grimmjow.

"Pemimpin kalian…?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aizen Sousuke…" katanya. Tangan Hinamori bergetar hebat. Merasa tak asing dengan nama itu, seorang taichou divisi lima yang dulunya sangat dia banggakan. Namun apakah sekarang rasa bangga itu masih ada hingga sekarang?

"Aizen-taichou….?" Tanya Hinamori sambil memilin ujung yukatanya. Dia bimbang, apakah dia harus senang atau sedih mengingat dia akan bertemu dengan taichouya. Lebih tepatnya lagi, Mantan Taichounya.

"Iya… dan aku dengar kau dulunya adalah wakil dari dia," Tanya Grimmjow. Hinamori hanya menganguk lemah.

"Aku sudah tak memperdulikannya," kata Hinamori sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Tch…" katanya. Hinamori hanya menjelajahi matanya ke semua ruangan yang ada disitu.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Hinamori. Grimmjow berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian dia memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya.

"Selamat datang di Hueco Mundo," kata Grimmjow.

"Hueco…Mundo?" ulang Hinamori.

"Iya, dan ini adalah markas kami para Espada, Las Noches. Aku bertgas untuk menjagamu agar kau tak berontak disini." Kata Grimmjow memasang wajah yang bisa dibilang serius.

"Kau… adalah musuh kami para Shinigami," kata Hinamori sambil berdiri dan membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Grimmjow. Kemudian dia mempersiapkan kidounya.

"Kalau zanpakutouku bisa kalian sita, tapi kidouku tak akan bisa kalian ambil," kata Hinamori.

"Kau mau melawanku? Aku bukanlah tandinganmu bodoh," kata Grimmjow. Namun Hinamori masih tak bergeming. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Grimmjow.

"Selama ini Hitsugaya-kun selalu menolongku. Aku harus bisa bertarung tanpa bantuannya," katanya. Grimmjow hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hadou no san juu ichi, shakkahou..." katanya. Tangannya mengarakan api merah ke arah espada itu. Namun baginya, Hinamori hanyalah semut kecil. Kemudian dia ber-shunpo ke belakang Hinamori.

"K...kau..." kata Hinamori kaget. Secepat mungkin dia menjauh dari Grimmjow dan berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu, kau bukan lawanku," kata Grimmjow. dia hanya mengarahkan tangannya sambil mengucapkan kidounya. Grimmjow yang langsung shunpo ke belakang Hinamori berusaha mengeluarkan cero nya.

"Grand Rey Ce..." kata-kata itu terputus ketika dia melihat sepasang mata hazel yang indah mengarah kedia. Sejenak cero yang ingin dia keluarkan dia urungkan hingga akhirnya dia hanya memukul tengkuk Hinamori hingga dia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Anak ini... wakil kapten?" kata Grimmjow sambil merebahkan Hinamori di atas sofa.

"Lemah..." katanya.

****** TO BE CONTINUE******

Shicchi's bacot corner….

Hola minna minna minna –melambai ala Miss Universe-

Tsukihana: Ojou-sama wa baka –melet-

Shicchi: -cuek- gimana Fic nya? Bagus ka? Gaje ka?

Mae: Huuuu Gajeeeee Craaaaackkkk…

Shicchi: -kepojokan- gue punya OC ga ada yang mau menghargai

Mae, Tsukihana: -bisik-bisik- Ojou-sama nangis….

Mae: iya, iya, kabur yuk… -kabur bareng Tsukihana-

Shicchi: come back here you stupid OC –tereak gaje-

Grimmjow: shimatta! Berisikkk –timpuk shicchi-

Hitsugaya: gue protes! Kenapa pair nya GrimmHina?

Shicchi: -innocent smile- karena banyak yang request,

Hitsugaya: hueeeee Yama-jii Ojii-san -?- Hinamori-chan… diambil Grimmjow…

Yama-jii: tenanglah cucuku, kita sesame ubanan akan menghajar author abal itu, -keluarin tongkat-

Shicchi: -glek- mi…minna-sama, minta review nya yooooo…. –kabur-

Hitsu: kembali kau author abal!

TbC


End file.
